hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 30 (City and country)
City and country is the thirtieth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN keeps herself cool and a house too. *CHARLI walks on tins. *KELLIE pretends to be a king cat of the city while Chats pretends to be the queen cat of the country. *CHARLI climbs up and down looking for her neighbour's cat. *TIM builds a fence for three new lambs. *CHARLI makes an imaginary gate for Tim's fence. *NATHAN decides which one is the best: city or country. *CHARLI pretends to be a firetruck and a tractor. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who lives in the country with her mother (Kathleen), but they move to the city and Charli starts to miss the country, so Tim and Nathan find how to make her feel better. Gallery Kathleen S2 E30.png Charli S2 E30 1.png Kellie S2 E30.png Charli S2 E30 2.png Tim S2 E30.png Charli S2 E30 3.png Nathan S2 E30.png Charli S2 E30 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E30.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns What I love is living in the sun Sitting under trees Having lots of fun Being comfortable is what I like the best. What I love is living in the sun Sitting under trees Having lots of fun Being comfortable is what I like the best. What I love is living in the sun Sitting under trees Having lots of fun Being comfortable is what I like the best. ;Body move #01 I'm walking slowly, I'm off the ground I've gotta take care so I don't fall down Walking on stilts is lots of fun Walking around above everyone. I'm walking faster, I'm off the ground Gotta take care so I don't fall down Walking on stilts is lots of fun Clumping around above everyone. I'm walking really faster, I'm off the ground I've gotta take care so I don't fall down Walking on stilts is lots of fun Clumping around above everyone. ;Word play I'm the king of the city, I'm the king of this town I'm the slickest ... cat strolling around I'm the king of the city, I'm the king of this street I'm the slickest cool cat that you'll ever meet. I'm queen of the country, I'm queen of the land I'm magnificent cat, so graceful and grand I'm queen of the country, queen of the ... The most ... pussy cat that you'll ever meet. ;Body move #02 Step by step, climb to the top Up, up high we go And when we get right to the top Look down at the world below. Step by step, climb to the top Up, up high we go And when we get right to the top Look down at the world below. Step by step, now climbing down Down, down, down we go Taking each step one by one Down to the ground below. Step by step, now climbing down Down, down, down we go Taking each step one by one Down to the ground below. ;Making music You want the cows over here You want the sheep staying near Don't want horses munching on the yard Shooing off the goats is much too hard You want the pigs staying in their pens You need a place for the hens Only one thing that makes any sense You gotta build a big long fence Oh! Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense. You want the cows over here You want the sheep staying near Don't want horses munching on the yard Shooing off the goats is much too hard You want... You want the cows over here You want the sheep staying near Don't want horses munching on the yard Shooing off the goats is much too hard You want the pigs staying in their pens You need a place for the hens Only one thing that makes any sense You gotta build a big long fence Oh! Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense Building a fence Building a fence It's the only thing that makes any sense. ;Body move #03 Measuring the gate Measuring the gate It's one of those things that makes me feel great Measuring the gate Measuring the gate It's one of those things that makes me feel great. Sawing the wood Sawing the wood It's one of those things that makes me feel good Sawing the wood Sawing the wood It's one of those things that makes me feel good. Hammering the gate Hammering the gate It's one of those things that makes me feel great Hammering the gate Hammering the gate It's one of those things that makes me feel great. ;Shapes in space People rushing here, people rushing there Houses and buildings built up everywhere Bridges, towers, tunnels, cars on every road Crowded bustling city life, that's a city life, I know. People walking here, someone walking there Paddocks and fields surround you everywhere Windmills, trees, farm animals and the long winding road Come, quiet country life, that's a country life, I know. People rushing here, people rushing there Houses and buildings built up everywhere Bridges, towers, tunnels, cars on every road Crowded bustling city life, that's a city life, I know. Someone walking here, someone walking there Paddocks and fields surround you everywhere Windmills, trees, farm animals and the long winding road Come, quiet country life, that's a country life, I know. ;Body move #04 Rushing here, rushing there (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!) Helping people everywhere There's simply no time to spare When you're a fire truck (Eeh oh! Eeh oh!). ... here, ... there (Vroom! Vroom!) ... paddocks everywhere (Vroom! Vroom!) There's simply no time to spare When you're a tractor (Vroom!). ;Sharing stories This isn't my place, you know This isn't my home My home is in the country In the city I feel alone. This could be my place, you know This could be my home My home was in the country In the city I'm not alone, yee-haw! This is my place, you know This is my home I've got a bit of country In the city I'm not alone, yee-haw! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about the country Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about stilts Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about similarities Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about fences Category:Ep about measuring Category:Ep about sawing Category:Ep about hammers & hammering Category:Ep about wood Category:Ep about gates Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about tractors Category:Ep about horses